A Harmony of Colors
by clevername22
Summary: A series of events in James and Lily's relationship at Hogwarts in which Lily notices the expressive nature of James' hazel eyes.


"What utter and complete _rubbish_," Lily scowled, as she threw the Daily Prophet aside, and began to eat her breakfast of eggs and kippers.

"What's it say, Lil?" Mary asked quietly from across the Gryffindor table.

"Just some more anti-Muggleborn propaganda," she replied tightly. " 'Unnamed sources' at the ministry are saying we all need to carry around identity cards with our blood status on them. They're claiming it will 'keep people safe' or some nonsense, but it's obvious they just want to make it easier to discriminate against Muggleborns." She was practically stabbing her sausages now.

"Don't worry, Lily. This has to end soon. It can't go on forever," Mary replied, but there was little conviction in her voice. They both knew that this wasn't true.

"I'm going to head to Potions. See you there, Mary," Lily said, standing up abruptly.

As Lily exited the Great Hall, she couldn't help but thinking that, despite what Mary said, this was all _far_ from over. It was going to get much worse, as it had been for a while now, before anything was truly over. Walking down to the dungeons, she couldn't help but grow angrier and angrier with each silent step.

Entering the Potions classroom, she walked directly to her usual worktable, slamming down her bag, and moving to gather the materials she would need for class.

"Having a bad morning, Evans?" she heard a deep voice sneer, and she spun around quickly, startled. She hadn't realized anyone else was there. "Better get used to it."

Letting out a deep breath, she tried to regain her calm. "Leave me alone, Avery. I don't have time for this today," she answered in a steely tone, returning to her table. Once her hands were free, she subtly slipped her fingers into her robes, hand wrapping around her wand. Class started in seven minutes. Others would be arriving soon, but she was ready, just in case.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you. Mudbloods and their families are disappearing every day, you know." He smirked, as if this were some fun game for him.

Anger flashed in her eyes. "Don't you threaten—" but her reply was cut short with the entrance of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Seconds later, Severus Snape entered the room, and took his usual seat next to Lily.

"What's wro—" he started to ask when Slughorn entered and started class, cutting off his query.

"Now I normally wouldn't normally show this to a fifth year class," Slughorn boomed, "but all of your work has been so exemplary," he shot a glance at Lily and Snape, "that I think you can handle it." He hobbled into his office and came out wheeling a small table with a cauldron sitting atop it. Inside was a colorless, odorless liquid.

Moments later, after the class had been sufficiently startled and the potion had been thoroughly explained (ten points for Ellen Alderson from Gryffindor), Lily raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Professor, I was wondering," she lifted her chin infinitesimally, "well, with everything that's been happening lately, it seems there must be some," she paused slightly here, glancing at Avery, "_dangerous_ people high up in the Ministry. If Veritaserum is so powerful, why can't they order all employees to take it and answer a few standard questions?"

The classroom suddenly seemed darker, the air thicker. The students were silent. Slughorn looked somewhat nervous. "Well, m'dear," he paused to cough, "it _is _possible to, ah, protect oneself against the affects of the potion if one has the proper antidote." And then he added, "And I doubt the Ministry would agree to test that was such an invasion of one's privacy."

"But, if it—"

"Now, now everyone, let's move on to the ingredients of the potion…" Slughorn interrupted. Acknowledging the fact that that conversation was over, Lily turned her eyes back to Slughorn and tried to focus on his lecture, but she was only truly able to concentrate on the feeling of dark eyes burning holes in her small back.

An hour later when class was dismissed, Lily flew out of the dungeon, not even murmuring a goodbye to Severus. She was walking quickly, her short strides echoing against the stone floor, when suddenly, she tripped. On nothing.

She whipped around, wand in hand, knowing who she'd see when she turned.

"Think you're funny do, you? Running your Mudblood mouth, trying to be cheeky, eh?" Avery sauntered up, wand outstretched, Mulciber at his side.

"Actually, no," Lily mocked, white-hot anger masking fear. "I actually think its quite disgusting what's been in the Prophet lately. And if _certain people_ are doing those types of things for sport, then I find them disgusting, too. Not _funny_ at all."

"Well then, Evans, it seems we have a different opinion of what's disgusting," he gave her a pointed look. "But if you're going to accuse—"

But then he was on the ground, rigid as a board. Beside him, Mulciber had been disarmed and was sprouting boils across his face and arms.

James Potter was glaring at the pair, and his eyes were positively black with fury. Remus was jogging up behind him.

"James, what—" but Lily missed the rest of his query. She was furious now. Furious at Avery, furious at the unfairness of the wizarding world, and _furious_ at James Potter.

"Potter, WHAT THE HELL did you just do?" she bellowed. "I'm NOT some pathetic damsel in distress and I DON'T need you to defend me!" But suddenly, she just wanted to get away from it all. Away from the unfairness and Avery and Potter. So she turned on her heel, and began stomping down the corridor.

James Potter did not seem to get the hint. He followed her with heavy footsteps. "Why the hell are you cross with _me,_ Evans? He was being a tosser and something needed to be done about it!" he spoke loudly from behind her.

She turned, stopping abruptly. "And I could have dealt with it on my own _just fine_, Potter. You're not saving the day when you run in and act the hero—you're just making things worse! I don't need you and I don't like you Potter, so just _leave me alone_."

"You need to be careful, Evans," James warned stopping feet from her.

"What the hell does that mean?" she snapped, stopping, too, and turning to face him.

"It means there are people, inside this castle and out, that want to hurt you!"

Her voice was rising again, and her arms crossed over her chest. "And what do you expect me to do, lay down and let them do whatever they—"

"I expect you not to go running round with their best mates, Evans! It's not safe!" he was shouting now, too, his arms gesturing through the air.

She looked him in the face, and those eyes that were often so light and twinkly, were filled with the same black anger from before.

"Why are you always having a go at him? I don't know what it is with you two! It's like you can't—"

"It's dangerous, Evans!"

"Why can't you just realize that he's my friend!" she countered.

"Why can't you just realize that we're on the same side here?" James yelled back.

They were both breathing heavily now. His words surprised Lily, for some reason. She felt as if a shock had run through her body. They were both silent for a few minutes before Lily looked back up at James. His eyes weren't quite as dark now. "I suppose you're right," she said slowly, hesitantly. When he didn't say anything, she turned to leave.

"Look, Lily," he said quietly, and she turned to look at him. He wasn't looking her in the face, but instead stared at a patch of floor off to her right. "I just…I had to do _something_. I know you can handle yourself, but…I can't just lie down and let it happen either. It's not _right_."

She stared at him, as he continued to avoid her eyes. The corner of her mouth lifted, almost unnoticeable. "I'll, um, try to remember," she said, "that we're on the same side."

They were both quiet another moment. James looked up, finally, to find a somewhat expectant look on Lily's face. He knew what she wanted to hear. He grimaced. "I…Evans, I just—I don't think I—I mean I don't agree with—_shit_," he huffed, running a hand through his hair. His voice was hard now, "I don't know if I can remember _that_."

Lily sighed, turning around a final time. Slowly, she began her long walk back to the common room, their conversation running over and over in her head. As her feet pounded the floor, she silently wondered how she could feel both so much admiration and disappointment for one person, all at the same time.

* * *

><p>She ambled down the corridor trying to think of ways to satiate her boredom. It was only after a mere nine minutes that she remembered why these solo patrols always seemed to last <em>so much longer<em> than when Remus was there.

She passed a castle window and looked out at the dwindling November skylight, the bright, full moon beginning to glow in the darkness. Lily sighed and bit her lip worriedly, deciding she'd make sure to take extra-thorough notes in Charms tomorrow and take them to Remus in the hospital wing. Turning away from the window, she continued on and rounded a corner, only to spot a very familiar back walking quickly away from her.

"Potter!" she called out. "What in the world are you doing?"

His back tensed, and he turned to face her. "Evans, um—well, hello. Fancy seeing you here," he sputtered, silently cursing Sirius and Peter for taking both the cloak and the map, while he ran back to the dormitory to fetch his forgotten wand.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Well, after that greeting, I certainly won't think you're up to something," she replied dryly.

"Up to something?" he grinned. "_Me_, Evans?"

Before she could respond, another voice entered the conversation. "Mister Potter! Miss Evans! What are you two doing wandering the castle?" Slughorn questioned as he waddled towards the pair.

"Professor, I was just—"

"He was heading to the Hospital Wing for a headache potion," Lily interrupted. "I was patrolling." She didn't know why she was lying for him. They had been getting on better lately, forming somewhat of a mately relationship, but that still didn't explain this quick defense.

"Oh is that right?" Slughorn asked, though not looking thoroughly convinced. Still, he would never question Lily Evans.

"Potter, you really should ask for something stronger. I mean, you've been feeling off since Transfiguration. That can't be good." Lily added, eyes innocent.

"Yeah, maybe," James responded, an odd look on his face.

"Well, if that's that, then I'll be off. Have to speak with Professor Langely." Slughorn began walking away from the pair, but then stopped to turn around. "Feel better then, boy."

As the corridor fell silent with Slughorn's departure, James turned to Lily. "Er—thanks, I suppose."

She looked somewhat embarrassed now. "No problem."

Her embarrassment seemed to fuel his laughter. "Although," he chuckled, "you might be one of the worst liars I've seen, and that's a hefty title to claim."

"What are you on about? He was completely fooled!"

"Only because he loves you! C'mon, Evans, he'd never doubt a word out of your mouth even if you told him you'd been breeding Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in your dormitory."

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Though that _might_ be the case, that doesn't change the fact that I just helped you weasel your way out of trouble. You owe me, Potter."

He grinned, leaning back against the corridor wall. "Well, what do you want? You can have anything but my Nimbus." Though his words were sincere, the suggestive look on his face made her want to punch him.

"Not likely, you idiot. Just… tell me where you were going."

"Well, to the hospital wing of course," he said shrewdly. "Try to keep up Evans."

She glared at him.

"Fine, fine." He had been prepared for this since they had first met, knowing she would ask. "I was on my way to meet Sirius in the kitchens."

She continued to stare at him, as if waiting for him to continue.

He sighed. "What, Evans? It's true. Sirius and I were going to see if the elves could make some chocolate cake for Remus." He avoided her eyes here. "He's probably not having a very good night, so we thought we'd give it to him tomorrow."

"Oh." She looked surprised. Though he must have known that Remus had told her about his lycanthropy, they had never discussed it before. "Well, that's—that's quite kind of you, actually."

He raised an eyebrow. "Surprised?" his voice was somewhat flat.

"No." And she wasn't. Loyalty was an attribute James Potter featured in massive amounts, and she did not, and never had, she realized, questioned that. "C'mon. I'll walk you."

Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"Oh c'mon. As you can see, I've got to walk somewhere."

"Alright. Let's go."

As the pair walked towards the kitchen, James contemplated his options. He would have to just walk down to the kitchens with her, go in, and then wait until the she left before he could leave for the Whomping Willow. He felt a bit guilty, knowing he should be out there with his mates, _with Remus_, right now, but he couldn't think of an alternative plan so he simply lengthened his strides and continued on.

They had arrived on the fourth floor and somehow stumbled into the topic of this weekends' Quidditch match—Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff.

"Are you going?" Lily asked.

He snorted. "What a ridiculous question, Evans. It's _Quidditch."_

"Oh, _of course_. Silly me for asking," she shot back, sarcasm seeping into every word.

"And I suppose you'll be there? Or spending the day in the library this weekend?" he countered.

"No, I'll be there. I don't reckon Paul would forgive me if I missed the match," she added the last bit offhandedly, almost as if she was speaking solely to herself.

James stopped walking. "Rawson? What's he got to do with you?"

Lily stopped, too, and looked up into James' face. "Oh, um we're dating." A pause. "I thought everyone knew." She avoided his eyes.

"Oh. Right." His voice was tight.

They began walking again, only now in silence.

"Listen, Evans," James started. He knew what he was about to do would probably cause a row but he didn't care. "Just…"

"Oh don't you start in on him. I _knew_ you would do this!"

"Well somebody should!" he shouted. Then only slightly quieter, "he's an arrogant prat, Evans. You must see that." He turned to face her, seeing the retort forming on her lips. "Oh don't look at me like that, I know you think I'm arrogant, but he's… haughty. And a right arse. Look at what he did to Stebbins! And they're supposed to be best mates! He's a coward!"

Her eyes flashed. She was angry now. She didn't care what James thought. She didn't care that what Paul had done turning in his mate _had_ been a bit cowardly and anything but loyal. She didn't care if she got both herself and James a detention for yelling in the corridors after curfew. "James Potter, you can bash him all you want to but that doesn't change the fact that he is my boyfriend and I like him! And you are going to have to get used to that!" With this, she turned on her heel and marched off in the other direction murmuring something that sounded an awful lot like "thought you had changed."

If only she had turned around and looked at James' piercing gaze, she would have seen the jealousy burning brightly in his all-to-green eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Lily said quietly, ascending the stairs of the Quidditch stands. She sat down beside him. Close but not too close. He was polishing his broom absently, staring into the bright night sky. His jumper was blue, which means he must have changed, Lily thought.<p>

James sighed. He had seen her coming, unable to decide whether he wanted to see her or not. They sat there quietly for a few minutes or maybe four an hour, James wasn't sure. After a time, however long it was, James decided he was glad he hadn't scarpered when he had seen her coming—her presence was oddly comforting.

"What's that engraving on your broom?" she asked.

While she probably thought she was avoiding the topic with this query, she couldn't have more blatantly called attention to it than if she had looked him in the face and said "you're father is dead, James." Of course, she didn't realize her mistake.

He did not answer her, but instead posed a question of his own. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Remus said you and Sirius had gotten back."

"Oh."

More silence. He turned away from her, avoiding her eyes.

"It was awful," he said hollowly. "I didn't even hear what the speaker was saying. All these aristocratic witches and wizards were there to 'honor him' or something, and all I could hear was Mum crying next to me." After another pause, he continued. "I just…don't know what to do."

He turned now, finally looking at her, and his eyes, though dry, were positively blue with melancholy. His jaw was clenched and his back stiff. He turned away again.

She reached towards him, her small hand covering the clenched fist that sat atop his trousers. His hand loosened and she entwined their fingers.

A chilly breeze blew across the grounds, making the June night seem much colder, all of the sudden.

Still holding her hand, James leaned back against row behind him. He looked up into the black sky, blowing out a breath. "I mean, I knew this was coming. He's been sick for ages, and the healers have been saying—I just—Merlin, why is this so..?" he trailed off, unable to articulate what he wanted to say. Glancing at her briefly, he thought she might understand anyway.

Lily looked at him, studying his tensed profile. "You know, the first time I saw him was on the platform, fourth year." She smiled softly. "I was standing near the platform entrance when Avery came through and rammed into me. My things flew everywhere—the books I was carrying, Artemis' cage, my new gobstone set—and he walked over, called Avery a berk, and helped me gather my things up." She looked up at him again and saw that his eyes were alight with interest. "I couldn't understand how such a gentleman could have fathered Satan's spawn," she grinned.

His lips quirked up at the corners, just barely. "You never told me that."

"Yes, well, we weren't really on the best of terms then, were we?" she laughed. "I didn't quite fancy having a chat about how nice a bloke your dad was."

"Yes you'd have much rather hollered at me and sent jelly-legs jinxes my way," James countered, rolling his eyes.

"That time, it was deserved! Don't you deny it, James Potter."

He hummed a quiet response.

James' fingers stretched, releasing her hand to pick up his cast-aside broom. His fingers, still warm from the contact, traced over the engraving Lily had previously mentioned. His broom was closer now, and she read out a bit confusedly, "_Don't avoid the bludgers._"

James chuckled softly, the deep sound echoing off the empty pitch. "Mad, right? When dad was a kid, he met Herman Terry, y'know the famous beater? Anyway Terry apparently imparted his wisdom on my nine year old father, who thought it was brilliant." James shook his head. "My dad tried to pretend it was some big metaphor for life, 'you have to stand up and fight during hard times, James. Problems are like bludgers and you can't always avoid them' or some nonsense like that."

"I don't know. Sounds like sage advice to me," Lily said after a pause.

"Yeah, maybe," James sighed. "Anyway, when he gave me the broom, he had this engraved on it."

"Well, I'm glad I now know the reason you spend so much time in the hospital wing after Quidditch matches," Lily replied as she stood. "Want to come inside? Maybe go to the kitchens?"

James looked up at her from his seated position, his sad, blue eyes reflecting off his blue jumper. "Nah. I think I might go for fly."

"Alright." She didn't move for a few seconds, but then placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be alright, James." She squeezed his shoulder briefly before turning to leave the Quidditch stands.

The air was chilly again with another gust of air rolling across the grounds. James watched her until she hit the castle and he couldn't see her anymore, her quiet strides and bouncing hair disappearing, as if blown away by the rushing wind.

* * *

><p>It was nearing five in the morning and the Gryffindor common room was almost completely silent. The only sound came from the repetitive turning of pages, every few minutes. Lily's eyes drooped, but she resigned herself not to fall asleep. The fire blazed in the hearth, warming her.<p>

When she was thinking she couldn't possibly stay awake much longer, the portrait hole crept open. At first no one appeared, but after a moment, the forms of Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter materialized, as if from thin air.

The three companions were a mess. Sirius' left pant-leg was stained red, James' arm, too, was bleeding, and all three were covered in leaves and dirt. They began to silently move towards the boys' staircase when Peter let out a small squeak. "Merlin, Lily. You scared me," he breathed.

James and Sirius turned, as Lily quietly untangled her limbs and rose. She reached Sirius first. "Here, let me see your leg." She knelt down, gently pulled up his pant-leg and performed one of the healing spells she had been researching.

"Thanks, Evans," Sirius said slowly. "You didn't have to wait up, you know. We've done this before."

"I know," was her simple answer. He nodded at her, continuing towards the staircase, Peter in tow. James however, plopped himself down on the couch, where Lily joined him.

"He's right. You didn't have to stay up," he said, turning to face her.

"I'm not tired," Lily answered.

"You look knackered, Evans."

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep."

"You've known about Remus' furry problem since fifth year—"

"Yes, but considering I only found out about the rest of you a fortnight ago, I reckon I had grounds to be worried, alright," she snapped. She glanced sideways and saw that he was looking at her boldly. The glowing fire ignited his eyes so that they looked a warm, golden-brown, honey color. She began to feel as if worms were digging around in her stomach, and her legs felt a bit tingly. She'd been feeling like this a lot lately, and from the smirk on James' face, she thought he might know why.

"Let me see your arm," she said reaching across his body to grab his right arm. She carefully placed her wand to the deep scratch and muttered the incantation.

"How d'you know how to do that? I mean, we can usually fix the small ones, but that was pretty deep."

"Been reading up about it," she said in an offhand voice.

"Recently?" he asked.

She hummed her confirmation, glancing up to look him in the eye once more.

"So that's why you've been living in the library the past week?" he questioned, eyebrows raised, eyes bright, and smirk still in tact. "I'd begun to think I should offer to help move your bed in."

"I haven't been _living_ in the library—and I've had homework and—"

But she was cut off by a pair of very warm lips. Her shock was only for a second, and soon she was kissing him back, just as enthusiastically. His hands were on her face at first, cupping her chin, as he littered kiss after hard kiss on her all-too-eager lips. She reached for his shirt, fisting her hand in the fabric, and pulled him closer.

And now she was laying flat on the couch, James hovering over her, and she knew she had never been kissed like this before. One of his hands was beneath her lower back, pressing her towards him.

"You were worried about me, eh?" he grinned, and she could feel the vibrations of his chuckle against her lips.

Her fingers were picking up mud and leaves as they forested through his dark hair, but she didn't care. "Not on your life, Potter," she let out heavily against his face, trying to steady her breathing.

He looked down at her again and through the mud and dirt, all she could see were those lovely eyes that were shining the same deep and warm golden they had been moments ago.

"You always were an awful liar," he laughed loudly in the silent common room. She feigned indignation at this, but before she could speak, he continued. "Don't worry, you're talents just lie in other areas. Like snogging," he grinned. "I now know from experience you're _quite_ good at that."

"Ah, well. Some of us are better at that than others, I suppose," she quipped, giving him a pointed look.

"What exactly are you implying there, Evans?"

"Oh just that you could use some practice in the snogging department. I thought I was being very clear."

He rolled his eyes, playfully. "Practice, my arse," he murmured as he swooped down, catching her protesting response with his eager lips.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" James called out as he trailed a step and a half behind her.<p>

She did not turn but continued to walk down the sunlit Hogsmeade street. "Yes, James?"

"Where are you off to? I wasn't done _talking_ to you!"

She glanced backwards, accompanying her look with a snort. "Talking? Really? Is _that _what that was?"

James rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, I wasn't done _snogging_ you then!" James amended. "The concept is still the same."

Lily stopped at the entrance of Scrivenshaft's, opening the shop's door.

"Evans, what—"

"I told you James," she interrupted, grabbing his hand to pull him in behind her. "I have to get a present for my mum before they close!"

James vaguely remembered her mentioning something of that nature. "You could've done this later. We were having a perfectly good time, you know," he grinned at her.

She laughed. "Though that _may_ be true, her birthday is on Wednesday, and I wouldn't have had time to come back before then." She browsed through the shelves of stationary and quills absently. Then she turned to him, a wicked smile on her face. "Plus… just because our, er, _conversation_ was postponed doesn't mean we can't pick right up where we left off when we're through here."

James took two lengthy strides to reach her, and kissed her lips lightly. "I knew there was a reason I decided to date you."

She grinned up at him as his fingers trailed downward over her jaw and neck. "Funnily enough, I have to talk myself through that one nearly every day."

James laughed loudly at this. "Go on and get your present, Evans. There are _conversations_ to be had."

She shoved him lightly, but he just grabbed her hand, pulling her to a section of singing stationary with a query of, "What about these? I'll bet she'd love a singing card! Look, the people in the photos even dance!"

Twenty-two minutes later, the pair exited the shop into the crowded street full of Hogwarts students. They had only taken a few steps when Lily stopped suddenly, her mouth turning down into an angry frown. James followed her hard glare. Off on a less populated side street stood Sirius, his back taut and wand outstretched. Facing him was his brother Regulus and one of his Slytherin friends Lily thought might be named Nott. Their wands, too, were out.

James did not hesitate, marching towards the three wizards, withdrawing his wand as he walked. "Two versus one, eh?" he said when he had reached the group. His voice was cold. "Bit afraid, were you?" he asked Regulus.

"Good thing, you're here then. Looks like were all even now," Regulus countered.

"Not quite," another voice spoke. Lily's face and voice were calm, but her eyes were burning a dark green in anger. "Get on up to the castle, you two."

Nott raised an eyebrow at Lily, as if to ask "or what?" But before anyone else could speak a word, another pair or footsteps stopped at the top of the street. "Potter? What's going on here?" Robert Kilgram, a seventh-year beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team approached the group.

"Leave," Lily spoke again.

Sharing a quick glance, the two Slytherins lowered their wands, a calculated decision. Scoffing, Regulus rolled his eyes at Sirius and sauntered back to the main road with his comrade.

Lily sighed and shot a quick glance at Sirius. His form was still rigid, a scowl on his face. "I'm going to head up to the castle, James. I've just remembered I'm supposed to meet Mary." She brushed James' back lightly as she walked past him. "Want to join me, Robert?"

"Er, sure, Evans." And the pair set off looking somewhat uncomfortable as they walked onto the main road and were, at once, lost in the heavy crowd.

It was a few hours before James saw Lily again. Exhausted from their jaunt about the forest, James and Sirius entered their dormitory to find Lily, Remus, and Peter sitting on Peter's bed, engaged in an intense round of Exploding Snap.

Remus' cards had just blown up in his face and Lily and Peter were in hysterics. James smiled to himself. Finally able to quell her laughter, Lily turned to him and grinned back. He noticed she was wearing one of his old Quidditch shirts, her hair still wet from showering.

"Careful there, Moony," Sirius barked out amidst laughter. "Don't want to blow up the dormitory."

Remus grinned at him. "Nope, mate, I think I'll leave that up to you."

"As you should, Moony, as you should," he said as he headed towards the bathroom, towel in hand.

As Peter and Remus readied themselves for bed, Lily made her way towards James. When she was within reach, he snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto his bed before surreptitiously closing his four-poster hangings and climbing on top of her. He grinned at her before laying kisses against her forehead, nose, and finally, lips.

Lily pulled out her wand and cast a silencing charm, before throwing it aside and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled his face back down to hers for a long, warming kiss. She moved her lips to his neck, but after a moment she pulled away. "Have you been mucking about in the forest, again?" she questioned.

James slipped a hand under his borrowed shirt, his hand roaming across her stomach. "Why? Do I smell like the forest? You smell like lemons—no, _limes_, actually." He kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth now.

After a few more moments, they broke apart to catch their breath, and Lily laughed. "You smell like you need to shower, actually."

"Oi—"

But her hand cupped his jaw, and she kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry, I still love you."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"And why's that?" he chuckled down at her.

She looked up at him and brushed his hair out of his face, her own face oddly serious now. "Because you're a good friend. And a good bloke."

And the way he looked at her then made her pulse jump. He was staring down at her with those bright, expressive eyes that she loved so much. Right now, she could see all the greens and browns and golds blending together in a wonderful harmony of colors—the perfect mix of hazel. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, capturing her top lip, then the bottom one. "And I love you, too."

She smiled. "Now go shower, you fool, before I have to cut off my nose."

"Alright, alright," he grumbled climbing off of her. "But you'd better still be wearing that shirt when I get back smelling like roses." He began to open the hangings before turning around and smirking, "Actually, I don't like it that much. You could take it off if you wanted."

She just shook her head and laughed.

"Either way," he continued, "we'll be continuing our _long_ overdue _conversation_."


End file.
